Mami Tomoe
|-|Mami Tomoe= |-|Candeloro= Powers And Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Unknown Name: Tomoe Mami Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl, Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Healing, Ribbon-summoning (ribbons can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies), her bullets can come with strings the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies, Familiar Summoning, Weapon Enhancement, Immortality (Type 2), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Power Disable, Magic Resistance, Mind Manipulation Resistance Attack Potency: Small City level (Able to create explosions that could range from nearly a megaton to half a dozen, based on this calc) | Unknown (According to the possible timelines in the PSP video game, Candeloro actually is capable of overpowering Madoka Kaname, however, whether or not she was had to be the Madoka of a certain timeline or more was never stated) Striking Strength: ' Unknown' Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries her giant cannon for Tiro Finale quite often with no real fatigue) Durability: Building level, possibly higher | Unknown (Only known witch to survive several hits from Madoka Kaname) Speed: High Hypersonic+ '''| '''High Hypersonic+, likely to a higher degree Range: City, likely much higher Weaknesses: She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she can get reckless, and is mentally fragile. Intelligence: '''Alongside impressionable peers, Mami behaves in a teacher like manner but no longer listens to reason and becomes prideful, however when facing against an enemy without them (as shown in her fight against Homura) she will attempt predict and counter her enemies also while learning about them. As a witch, she is able to position her familiars in strategic location '''Noticeable Attacks/ Techniques: * Finisher Cannon #1/2/3- 'Gigantic cannons that often vary in size * '''Twin Cannons-' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. * 'Tiro Finale- '''Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced * '''Tiro Finale Train- '''An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. * '''Special Familiars- '''Unlike most witches, Candeloro summons two familiars that have a finisher cannon for legs and a bow for one and a spear for the other. * '''Ribbon Trap-'''After the destruction of all clone, the remains quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of powers. * '''Witch's Kiss-'''Corrupts the enemy's mind into absolute despair, and allows the witch to control it *'Passo-''' Accelerates Mami Tomoe's speed for a short time '''Note: Candeloro is a secondary canon witch form of Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. The same can also be said for her "Passo" ability. Key: Regular Mami | Candeloro Others Noticeable Victories: Noticeable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magika Madoka Category:Magic Users Category:Thread Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier